Legendary's Lover
by Jbodden5739
Summary: Rumors have spread through out the pokegirl universe that a doctor has found a way to help impregnate women. The Legendary hear of this but brush it off, except for one. One sexy kitty is about to find out. Futa Naruko Smart Naruko Naruko\Harem( mainly Legendry's but with three normal girls)


_**Story start**_

Macavity had finally arrived at the small island via teleportation. She was quite a tall Pokegirl being 7'6 tall. She looked quite similar to a cat with her fur being varying shades of orange and red. Her hair was wild and untamed reaching all the way to her lower back just above her tail which was longer her legs.

Her body was amazing to say the least being perfect blend between elegant and muscular but she certainly had some curves on her with a huge set of E-cup breasts, a slim stomach, and perky rear.

She wore a black leather halter top that left little to imagination and some blue tight form fitting shorts cut of right above mid-thigh.

She looked around the island and had a small smile on her face. It was nice with big sandy beaches, large healthy trees, and even a snowy mountain. She was surprised that no one had been here before.

As she walked along the beach she thought back on what she was doing here. She had heard from Jenova that a scientist had discovered a way to allow sterile Pokegirls to have children.

If she could help regular Pokegirls have kids then..maybe she could help a Legendary?

Macavity looked down on herself in sorrow. As she wrapped her arms around her stomach she let out a small whine. She always felt...incomplete compared to other Pokegirls. They were all able to have children but she wanted to have that feeling. The joy of holding them in your arms, teaching them, and watching them grow. She wanted that chance. All the legendries did.

After about 5 minutes (she never wore a watch) she came upon a small building that looked like a regular two story house except for some additions like solar panels and what looked like generators outside.

Walking up to the door she gently knocked on it.

" I'll get it!" A cheery feminine voice called out. As the person opened the door Macavity came face to stomach with what appeared to be an Magikoi.

She wasn't exactly that impressive being barely 5 feet tall but she was pretty cute.  
She had short bleach blond hair falling to her shoulders with bright green eyes.

She had probably high B-cup breasts that were hidden behind some regular blue overalls. from her memory the girl probably had light orange scales going along her outer thighs and the rest of her legs to her ankles.

Seeing her stare up at her and start to shake Macavity cursed.

The small girl slammed the door shut and locked it. She could hear the girl yelling 'SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME!' From outside. Sometimes having enhanced hearing has its perks.

" Karin are you ok?" A different voice asked sounding worried.

" Cat, big, door, going to eat me!" The newly named Karin said in a panic.

" So a big cat is at the front door and wants to eat you?" She asked.

" YES!" Karin yelled.

" Go wake up master ok and I'll go see." The female said calmly.

As the girl ran off the door opened again to show an Eve this time.

She had the normal light brown color that they all had with a light colored mane around her neck. She stood at around 5'4 with big chocolate brown eyes.

Looking up at Macavity she let out a smile. " Hello you must be miss Macavity right? My name is Hikari please come in." Hikari said to her.

Once inside and sitting at a table Hikari decided to make some tea for her.

Hearing footsteps from the stair case they both looked toward it.

Who came down made Macavity's eyes widen and mouth water.

The girl no woman was drop dead gorgeous! Long sunny blond falling to her lower back. Honey tanned skin that looked flawless. Ocean blue eyes that were half open with sleep in them making her looked lustful. Her lips were the perfect shade of pink.

Her body was a bomb shell with DD-cup breasts bordering E-cups held together by a white lab coat button up just enough to hide her nipples and ,going from the large tent she was sporting, her cock.

She was slim to but under a good eye you could see a hidden tone of muscle. Her rear was plump and perky that Macavity wanted to give a good spank just to see it jiggle.

Macavity smirked feeling a little hot down bellow. 'Ok my life just got WAY better!'

You could see Karin holding onto her coat hiding behind her.

" Well now this is a nice surprise? A sexy pussy cat showing up at my front door? Aren't I the lucky one." The woman said while brushing some hair away from her face. Her voice was husky and feminine but had a down right erotic quality to it.

' I think I just orgasmed a little.' Macavity thought rubbing her legs together. Yup her shorts were wet.

Hikari walked over and hugged the woman giving her a kiss on the cheek. " Good morning master. Did you sleep well?"

The woman scratched her behind her fuzzy ears earning a moan " Yes I did, thank you my dear. Where is Maria she was with me last night?"

"She went out to the beach to relax. You really wore her out, she was leaning on the wall and limping." Hikari said leaning into the touch. She took Karen to the other room to give the two privacy.

"Um excuse me? Are you the scientist I heard about that could help sterile Pokegirls?" Macavity asked.

"Yes love I am." She said siting down at the table. She grabbed a cup of tea from the table while leaning back in the chair. A soft moan escaped her lips that Macavity swore sounded sexual.

Holding her self back from jumping the sexy blond and riding her big cock 'I had a taming session with Jenova two days ago HOW THE HELL AM I SO HORNY!' Macavity thought.

"I never introduced myself did I? My name's Naruko Uzumaki a researcher. I specialize in medical and genetic engineering. I'm twenty six and single at the moment. Yes I do have a cock, my grand mother had Dilodoqueen in her harem and got pregnant." Naruko said.

"I'm Macavity. I was part of the second generation legendry's. I never actually counted how old I am. I have friends with benefits relationship with Jenova." The cat pokegirl said.

"I'm going to take a guess that you wanted help getting pregnant right?" She received a nod. "I'm going to be completely blunt with you. I have no idea if I can help or not. I never actually studied a Legendary before and theirs not a lot of research on what's stopping you girls from being pregnant."

Macavity felt her heart drop again at the news. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"But," she perked back up "If you let me do some tests then I might at least be able to find out what's stopping you and fix it." She said with a smile.

Macavity glomped the woman hearing this. Holding her close she continued to thank her over and over again. Feeling her start to squirm she let go a little. Naruko inhaled deeply "Air how I have missed you! So this is how Karen feels when I hug her."

They both laughed and stood up. "Come on I have a few spare rooms upstairs, you can come pick."

A whole month has passed since that time. Macavity had started to get attached to all of them especially Naruko. Karen after learning Macavity wasn't going to eat her they had found common ground with their peppy personality's. Hikari was basically the mom of the family doing the house work and things, she didn't mind the cooking part it was her favorite hobby. Turns out the mysterious Maria was an Alaka-Wham. She stood at a nice 5'9 with large breasts close to Macavity's own and a soft bubble but. She had crimson red skin with bright green eyes an two antennae that swept back reaching her mid back and dark shaggy hair that went to her but. She helped Naruko with her research because of her brain power.

**Timeskip 1 Month**

It had been about a month of pure hell for Macavity. Make no mistake, they were all very kind and considerate of their guest and the test's Naruko did were almost completely painless. It was when everyone went to bed for the night that caused Macavity to toss an turn.

Naruko regularly tamed her Pokegirls nearly every night and from the noise that they gave off Naruko was quite the lover. When she was able to sleep she had dreams of her and the blond hotty screwing each other silly. She always woke up with her legs drenched and wet sheets.

Just holding back from raping Naruko was a challenge enough, that and the nerves from the results were killing her.

Finally the day came that Naruko would tell her if she was able to have kids or not.

She sat at the dining room table fidgeting in her seat as Naruko sat across from her. She wore some skinny jeans that hung off her wide hips, her regular white lab coat, and finally a baby blue t-shirt that went to just above her belly button.

"Well Macavity I have your results here and I must say Sukebe did a bang up job making you girls. The reason you are unable to have kids is since your body is stuck in a pre-pokewoman state." Naruko said.

Macavity just looked at her. "Could you explain it in more detail please."

Naruko leaned back in her chair "The difference between a pokegirl and a pokewoman is quite simple. A pokegirl can go on a week long fuck fest and never have to worry about being pregnant. A pokewoman has greater powers and ability's then the younger girls but also has the ability to become pregnant. Sukebe was able to find the exact point in you girls body's in between that variable giving you the power but no pregnancy." She explained.

She smirked at Macavity "I, however can reverse it taking away a tiny portion of your power but making you more acceptable to certain DNA strands."

Macavity was stunned, all this time she's been looking for a way to have some kittens and this beautiful, smart, and kind woman is going to help her.

"Why," Macavity asked "why help me? Why give the legendry's a way to reproduce? What's in it for you?"

Naruko just smiled at her. "When I was younger I liked to explore the forest near my house. One day I found a pokegirl there near a pond crying. She never told me her name but she did tell me she was a legendary. She was crying because a few years ago she hurt her friends in a battle and still feels responsible for the fight. I comforted her and she took my virginity for me. One of the best experiences of my life. I wanted to help her one day and I knew the Legendry's couldn't have children."

Macavity's eyes widened at the news. Because of one kind act from one of her sisters they all would be able to have kids.

"What does she look like? Maybe I know her!" Macavity said trying to help.

Naru tapped her chin with her finger. "Well she was really short, had green hair, had wings, and was really cute. Don't remember much else bedside's that."

Macavity's eyes widened "I KNOW HER!"

Naruko blinked and went stiff "Who is she please Macavity I need to know!" Naruko said almost in a panic.

"Her name is Sexbi, really nice girl, looks a little like a fairy."

"Could you thank her for me next time you see her? Tell her what I've done and ask her to come see me." Naruko asked.

"No problem at all. We have what i guess you could call a meeting every few months. It's in about a month so I can tell them all the good news!" Macavity said excited. One for being able to have some kittens of her own and the looks on her sisters faces when she tells them.

**Three days later**

Macavity gently woke up next to her all time favorite blond. Naruko was asleep on top of her soft fuzzy breasts with her dick firmly inside of her snatch. Wiggling a little she felt the huge amount of cum inside her womb move around. A smile formed on her face at finally getting her prize. The procedure Naru did had left her extremely horny and she had jumped her.

_Flashback of super sexiness activate!_

The two had had finally stumbled into the bedroom furiously making out.

Naru had ditched her coat somewhere along the way and her pants were torn to shreds by the horny kitty. Separating for the moment Naru started to get her shirt off as Macavity quickly removed her top and shorts leaving only Naruko in her underwear and bra.

Macavity looked down toward Naruko dick and dropped to her knees pulling Naruko's boxers down. She was not prepared for a meaty stick to hit her in the face. Macavity stared at Naruko's rod with drool escaping her mouth.

It was HUGE! At least a good 9 inches long and a nice 2.5 inches thick it was bigger then any she's taken before! Her balls were big too a little bigger then kiwi's. 'How the HELL does she stick this in Karin?!' Macavity thought briefly.

She licked the mushroom head of the monster cock while pumping the base with her hand. Licking the entire thing first she started bobbing her head back and forth on it reaching the 5 inch mark before it hit the back of her throat. Macavity caressed her ball sack gently while playing with herself.

After a she had set a good pace Macavity stopped playing with herself and wrapped her arms around Naruko thin waist her hands landing on her soft juicy ass. Too high off her own lust to care she pulled Naruko toward her while squeezing her cheeks going to try to deep throat her. As it slid across her slightly rough tongue Macavity started to worry a little she had never taken something so large before. She soon felt two hands run through her hair lightly rubbing her head. Knowing Naru was trying to comfort her she doubled her efforts to make her friend cum.

Naruko was panting lightly at the feel of Macavity's soft velvety mouth. She had her girls give her head before but none of them could take her entire length with out choking.

A good ten minutes later Macavity's jaw was getting sore so she slid off of Naru's dick but not before giving the head a kiss.

"Go sit on the bed I want to try something." Macavity asked.

Doing as requested she sat at the edge of the bed and waited for Macavity. Going back down on her knee again she grabbed her large breasts and wrapped them around her pleasure stick.

"Macavity wait." The feline pokegirl looked up just as she was about to start. " Let me return the favor." She said smiling lustfully.

Soon Macavity was on top of Naruko now giving her both a tit fuck and sucking off the extra 3 inches that came out her boobs as Naruko ate the cat girl out while thrusting two fingers into her but all the while stroking her tail.

Macavity was squirming a bit trying to hold back her fast approaching orgasm. Naru's warm soft tongue rubbed her in the best way almost as good as Jenova. Her fingers spread and viciously pumped in and out of ass while the other seemed to be able to find every sweet spot on her tail making her flow a river into Naruko's awaiting mouth. Her cock seemed to radiate warmth and pulsed against her chest making her feel hot inside. She had tasted a small amount of pre-cum earlier and found it was thick like milk and tasted really sweet.

Naruko knew she couldn't last much longer against the heavenly feeling of Macavity's chest and mouth. Her breasts were warm and soft while the fur made sliding in between feel amazing "I'm going to cum!" She said finally. Macavity just picked up speed taking more and more into her mouth knowing she was going to soon as well.

Feeling Naruko's girth pulse slightly she went a deep as she could. She wasn't expecting that sheer amount of warm delicious cum to follow. It was so much that her cheeks actually puffed out but not wanting to waste it she simply shoved it in as far as she could and greedily gulped it down. As Naru's cock throbbed inside Macavity's mouth Naru was eagerly licking at Macavity's slit drinking the cat Pokegirls release.

As their orgasm's finally tampered off they rolled of each other as Naruko crawled over and kissed Macavity not minding the least that she had her sperm on her face and mouth.

Exiting the kiss Macavity rolled on top of Naruko and grinded her nether lips along the girls cock. "Come on Naru baby I wanted this thing in me all month. It time to get some kittens in me." Macavity said.

With surprising strength Naruko lifted her up and aligned her tip with her lips. Siting up she started to drop Macavity on to her dick while licking and playing with Macavity's nipples.

Macavity's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Naru stretched her out while hitting all the right spots to get her off. Soon she orgasmed again just from the feel of how Naru filled her.

Easily reaching her cervix with an extra 2 inches to spare Naru grabbed Macavity's ass and thrusted up piercing her womb. Macavity grabbed Naruko's head and pulled it into her chest trying to hang on as Naruko had her way with her.

Bouncing up and down on her monster cock Macavity's tongue rolled out of her mouth with the perfect fucked silly expression on her face.

After a good ten minutes Naruko decided to switch it up and placed Macavity on her back. She kissed the woman and started to play with her breasts again still jackhammering her getting another orgasm from the soon to be mother.

Macavity gained back just enough thought process to wrap her legs around her lover making sure all of that wonderful sperm would land in her womb.

After another three orgasms Naruko's balls started to tighten. She started thrusting twice as hard into Macavity making the bed started to creak.

Burying her self into the legendary pushing against the cat woman's cervix as she let out a moan into their kiss finally finding her release.

Macavity screamed as her lover filled her womb with her essence orgasming once again harder then any she's ever had causing her to nearly black out.

Naruko turned her over and pressed herself into Macavity's back rubbing her length along the crack of her patients ass and whispered in her ear "Want to go again?"

Going against all her instincts Macavity smiled and said "OH HELL YES!"

"Get on all fours." Naruko said.

Doing as told she weakly raised her self up with Naru's help. Naruko wasted no time and slammed her whole length straight into Macavity earning a gasp. Giving her no time to recover, she drew back until only her head was inside before slamming back into her making Macavity's but jiggle slightly.

As Naruko took her strong and roughly Macavity started chanting Naru's name with each thrust. Bending over slightly Naruko pressed her own chest into Macavity's back, slipping her arms around to Macavity's boobs an squeezing them, all the while licking and sucking the legendry's neck.

Now having a better position, Naru's thrusts had started to become quicker and repeatedly slammed against her cervix. Macavity had her tongue outside her mouth unable to even think as Naruko continued to hammer her.

Naruko started to grunt slightly as her next orgasm started to grow. Suddenly Macavity howled as another release found her, her head dropping to the bed her arms unable to support her anymore. Feeling Macavity's velvet walls tighten around her she let her orgasm wash over her.

Macavity howled yet again as Naruko filled her womb. At the position she was in all of Naruko's cum was forced to stay directly in her womb, gravity keeping it from traveling up. Macavity shuddered as she felt her womb expand to accommodate the sheer amount of cum, making her look pregnant.

As Naru pulled out of her she panted heavily and fell to her side head landing right on the pillows. She knew that Macavity needed a break from such a vicious fucking.

Gaining back the ability of basic motor skills she crawled toward Naruko and kissed her right on the lips wanting to show her lover how much she enjoyed herself.

"I love you Naru." Macavity whispered to her feeling sleep start to catch up with her.

Naruko gave her a small smile and gently cupped her face. She gave the legendary a small feather light kiss wanting to show her answer rather then say it.

Holding each other close they slipped into unconsciousness together.

_Flashback end_

For the next three days they had rarely left the bedroom only for bathroom breaks and meals.

Macavity pretty much pulled off every trick and position she knew with Naru. She was a little surprised at how 'creative' Naruko was in sex and the shear amount of energy she had. She thanked whatever gods their were when she found out one of Naruko's mothers was a Kunochi and she had passed on the ability to make clones. THAT was fun!

She looked down to see Naruko wake slightly and look up at her.

Naruko smiled at her "Hey."

Macavity returned it with a loving smile "Hey."

Naruko let out a sigh "I don't think I can go anymore." She said sadly.

"Me neither. I can't feel anything bellow my waist." Macavity said a little shocked still that a human had as much stamina as a legendary.

"Hungry?" Naruko asked.

At that moment Macavity's stomach rumbled. "Yeah, will you carry me? I can't move my legs." She said a little embarrassed.

Naru merely giggled at her and unsheathed herself from Macavity getting a moan in return. Naruko gave her a quick peck on the lips before reaching under her picking her up bridal style.

Macavity nuzzled into Naruko's soft chest loving their moment together.

**End Chapter 1**

**Never expect me to update so fast again, had already been working on this for awhile.**

**Message me on which legendry should visit Naruko next. Cant be Sexbi or Jenova have something planed for those girls.**


End file.
